


Evan, it's okay

by potterbite



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eddie calling him evan, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: This is my take on the punching bag scene, and a hopeful first time for Eddie to call Buck Evan.God, I love these dorks.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	Evan, it's okay

Eddie leans on the stone pillar, looking at his best friend. Buck is punching the bag harder for every stroke, but he doesn’t say anything at all. He doesn’t have to; the words are there on his face nonetheless. 

Eddie feels a bit awkward, not knowing what to do. He tried reaching out a few minutes ago, to offer help with training at least, just to do  _ something _ , but the expression on his friend had been enough to make him back off. 

Anger and hurt, but almost as if someone had taken a completely blank canvas and decided to paint just those two emotions on it. A hollowness in the eyes that Eddie had never seen before and frankly scared him a bit. 

He feels small and powerless, standing there like a fool, watching as the hands are coming down faster and faster, sweat gleaming on Buck’s forehead. 

Eddie glances all the way from the bare legs beneath the shorts, up to the eyes that seem to see nothing at all. He then notices something red on the white sports tape and realizes Buck’s knuckles have started to bleed from hitting too much, too fast. 

Determined, Eddie steps forward and puts out a firm hand on the punching bag, forcing it to an immediate stop.

Buck glares, preparing to remove him, but he stays put. In fact, he moves a bit closer, demanding their eyes to connect. 

“Evan,” he says quietly, just loud enough for Buck to hear. “It’s okay.” 

The blank canvas simply looks at him for one, two, three seconds, and then it’s as if Buck collapses in on himself, like a balloon emptied out of all its air at once. 

His eyes fill quietly and a sound Eddie hasn’t heard from his friend ever before comes out; a raw noise, filled with so much pain that it’s on reflex he engulfs Buck in a tight hug at once.

He can feel Bucks fingers tightening against the back of his t-shirt as he clings hard while Eddie just holds him, whispering, “It’s okay” over and over again. 

And hopefully, if they just stay there together long enough, wrapped in an impenetrable hug, Buck will believe it. 


End file.
